This invention relates to a buoyancy regulator for diving including a cylinder band adapted to fasten an air cylinder to a rear side of a jacket.
A buoyancy regulator for diving is well known, which comprises a jacket adapted to be inflated by buoyancy regulating air and a back-plate mounted on a rear side of the jacket adapted to fix an air cylinder to the back-plate by fastening a cylinder band extending in a transverse direction of the back-plate. The cylinder band conventionally comprises a belt-like part extending in the transverse direction of the back-plate and a buckle connected by means of a connector to one of longitudinally opposite ends of the belt-like part. This buckle has a plurality of insertion slits so that the other end of the belt-like part may be successively invited through these insertion slits. Between respective pairs of adjacent insertion slits, the buckle is provided with partition walls arranged in a longitudinal direction of the belt-like part. These partition walls are respectively marked with numerals 1, 2, 3 . . . or letters A, B, C . . . so that the free end of the belt-like part may be successively carried through these insertion slits in the order indicated by these numerals or letters to fix the air cylinder to the back-plate.
With the buoyancy regulator for diving as has been described above, the diver may sometimes waver in judgement to select the right or left insertion slit with respect to each of the partition walls when it is desired for the diver to insert the free end through an appropriate one of the insertion slits. This is true particularly for divers who are unaccustomed to handling of the buoyancy regulator for diving and such divers are apt to select the insertion slits in an improper order.
It is an object of this invention to improve the above-described buoyancy regulator for diving so that it assures even an inexperienced diver to insert a free end of a belt-like part of a cylinder band through a plurality of insertion slits in a proper order.
According to this invention, there is provided a buoyancy regulator for diving comprising a jacket adapted to be inflated by buoyancy regulating air, a back-plate mounted on a rear side of the jacket and a cylinder band extending in a transverse direction of the back-plate and adapted to fix an air cylinder to the back-plate.
The band further comprises a belt-like part extending in a transverse direction of the back-plate, a connector attached to one end of the belt-like part and being sufficiently wider than the belt-like part to allow the other end of the belt-like part to be guided therethrough and a buckle attached to one end of the belt-like part by means of the connector, wherein the buckle has a plurality of band insertion slits extending in a transverse direction of the belt-like part and arranged in a longitudinal direction of the belt-like part so that the other end may be sequentially inserted through these insertion slits and the buckle includes regions defining side walls of the band insertion slits respectively wherein each pair of neighboring regions is marked with the same letters indicating a sequence in which the other end should be inserted through. Meanwhile, the same letters referred to in this invention mean the letters which can be recognizable as practically the same in the use of the buoyancy regulator.